Yaban Miko
| birthday = July 7 | gender = Female | height = 190 cm | weight = 74 kg | blood type = B + | affiliation = Kodokuna Okami | occupation = Highschool Student | previous occupation = Unknown / None | team = Rōge (?) | previous team = Unknown | partner = Kodokuna Okami (?) | previous partner = Unknown / None | base of operations = | relatives = Shuryō Megami (Relative?) | education = | signature ability = Harte Drache }} Yaban Miko (野蛮巫女, "Savage Priestess") is the love interest of Kodokuna Okami, and one of the only to not have sided with the Vandenreich. She is considered a permanent member of Rōge (狼牙, "Wolf Fang"), and one of the many females that Mukei Tsuki has found himself gawking at. Her age is unknown, but she has been seen attending the same class as Mukei more then a few times. It is believed that she has some form of relationship with Shuryō Megami. Appearance Miko is an extremely beautiful woman that has long blue hair, yellow eyes, and flawless skin. Her beauty catches the eye of many men, and her breasts draw quite a lot of attention (especially from Mukei). Her hair drops down over her shoulders, and extends down to her waist. Her outfit consists of a white button down shirt that is tied at the bottom, a dark blue skirt, and a blue jacketed that is tied around her waist. As a , he color scheme always contains blue and white, and she rarely drifts from this design. On her feet are black heels, and she tends to wear a collar on her right thigh. Like most high school girls, she wears a lot of jewelry. She also tends to paint her finger nails. On some occasions, Miko's attire will completely change. The first noted occasion was after she lost a bet with Mukei Tsuki. She was forced to remove her original outfit and change into a school uniform. This school uniform was gray in color, and matched that the standard female outfit of . It consisted of a white collared shirt, a gray jacket with long sleeves, a red bow tie, and a dark gray skirt. According to Miko, it is the least revealing thing she has ever wore in her entire life. Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities : Being a , Miko's spiritual energy far surpasses that of a normal Human. The influence of being around Hollows, Shinigami, and even Bounts, have caused her dormant spiritual power to release itself over the years. Many consider her to be one of the strongest female Quincy that currently exist. Miko herself even claims to be an extremely powerful individual whose fangs cannot be broken by herbivores. Kodokuna Okami, a savage in his own right, has commented on Miko's immense power, saying that it's like staring into the mouth of a hungry beast. Reirikai (霊理解, "Spirit Comprehension"): Already possessing the ability to draw spiritual particles toward her person, Miko's proficiency in conserving her energy is much higher then that of Kodokuna Okami's. The excess energy she releases when performing Heilig Pfeil and other Quincy techniques, are drawn back into her body using an unknown method of gravity manipulation. Miko, much like Kodokuna, is very proud of this ability. Believing that if he endurance can outlast that of her opponent, she can easily devour them. : Under Construction *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Gathering and condensing the spiritual particles around her person, Miko is capable of molding them into a solid arrow-like shape. This arrow-like construct can then be fired from her Spirit Weapon, or directly from her hands. As a , it is one of her main methods of attacking. It's destructive power is fairly weak unless a large amount of spiritual energy is poured into it's creation. *'Heiliges Feuer' (神聖滅火の手 (ホーリーファイア), Hairihhi Faia; German for "Holy Fire", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Flames"): Condensing the spiritual particles that revolve around her person, Miko generates large masses of blue flames. These blue flames are capable of incinerating all they touch, and are renowned for their ability to burn 's sand. Miko, when spiritual particles are scarce, uses this fire as a source of power. *'Heilige Eis' (神聖滅氷 (ホーリーアイス), Hairihhi Aisu; German for "Holy Ice", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Ice"): Similar to the techniques Heilig Pfeil and Heiliges Feuer, Miko gathers a large quantity of spiritual particles into her palms. Kneading her spiritual energy with the accumulated particles, she generates large structures of solid blue glass-like material. The material is cold like ice, and is capable of freezing other sources of spiritual energy. Like Heiliges Feuer, it can be used as a source of power when spiritual particles are scarce. Miko herself claims only Heiliges Feuer can burn this ice, but it is unknown if this is true. *' ' (乱装天傀, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit"): As a , Miko is entitled to the ability to manipulate spiritual particles. Making use of thid ability alone, she is capable of kneading the individual particles into strands of spiritual energy. These strands are then connected to her mind, and allow for her to control her body. For a , this allows for them to fight even after their body has been broken or paralyzed. *' ' (飛廉脚, "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): Gathering spiritual particles on the bottom of her feet, Miko is capable of pushing he self in various directions. This pushing allows for her body to be quickly carried across the flow of spiritual particles, putting her speed on par with that of a Shinigami. According to Miko, she is known for being particularly skilled with this ability. *'Harte Drache' (ハードドラゴン, Hādodoragon; German for "Hard Dragon"): Under Construction Irmin Wurdiz (尊運命 (高貴な運命), Old High German for "Exalted Fate", Japanese for "Exaggerated Fate"): Despite being a technique for the original Echt Quincy, Miko has shown to be quite potent in the use of this technique. Through manifesting her spiritual energy in the form of spherical orbs, Miko creates receivers in which allow for her to secretly gather spiritual particles while fighting. These spherical orbs have an intangible, invisible, and untraceable connection to her own body. This sends the spiritual particles the orbs gather, directly to her person.. According to Miko, she is only capable of generating four of these spheres, as the mental strain makes it impossible to make more. The Savage (サベージ, "Sabēji"): Under Construction Hand-to-Hand Combat: As a whom possesses a shaped Spirit Weapon, Miko is suited for close range combat. Her immense speed and strength allow for her to pursue her opponent with powerful and highly destructive strikes. Mukei Tsuki, an individual who claims to be the fastest Shinigami, has stated that evading Miko is hard when her punches devastate the battlefield in her advantage. The proficiency that she boasts is far above that then a normal , and it is believed that her skill comes from years and years of facing nothing but egotistic males. Spirit Weapon Reishi Tekkō: Under Construction Quincy: Vollständig Under Construction